Jorge-Luis Pallo
Jorge-Luis Pallo is an actor who portrayed the role of Detective Gillette on Desperate Housewives. Life & Career Born in New York and raised in Queens, Ecuadorian and Puerto Rican Pallo was known as the "parochial-school punk." He was raised by his single mom, Pat, a once-aspiring singer who never quite figured out how to pursue a career in show business. Having missed out on her opportunity, Pat encouraged her children to follow their dreams and gave them the best tools that she could by enrolling them in theatre, dance and guitar lessons. Fully prepared and supported Jorge made his grammar-school stage debut in "The Nutcracker." He later starred in high school productions of "Into the Woods" and "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum" Jorge was accepted to NYU's theatre program due to an outstanding essay and performance audition, but it wasn't until his junior year in The Hangar Theatre's Summer Stock production of "A Few Good Men," directed by his mentor Bob Moss, that Jorge really connected with what would be his future career. "Playing Pfc. William T. Santiago changed everything." After graduation, he toiled in Off-Broadway productions and joined the Latino sketch comedy group "Vaso de Leche." A friend introduced him to his first manager who urged him to move to Los Angeles to further his career. LA was not very welcoming at first, but he felt he found a home while teaching acting classes at Scott Sedita Acting Studios. A chance meeting with a fraternity brother and casting director at a Texas Hold 'Em poker game won him six days of work on the Cd's film, which got him a SAG card. "I owe my career to Trip Queens!" He jest. Soon after Jorge booked a series of credible high-profile roles. His first television job was as a guest star on Sabrina the Teenage Witch, followed by a Hallmark Hall of Fame presentation of Missing Pieces, starring James Coburn. In feature film he worked on Minority Report, War of the Worlds, and Lions for Lambs. Jorge says the highlight, of course, was working with Spielberg. Jorge's other television episodic work includes: NYPD Blue, recurring appearances on Resurrection Blvd., The Shield, The Unit, 24 and of course his most notable appearance would be as school counselor, Marc Molina, in several episodes of The Secret Life of The American Teenager. As CEO of Onyx Dog Productions, Inc. Jorge plans to create and develop provocative media that challenges his audiences' to see past stereotypes and become more empathic to their surrounding world. From snowboarding to karate, Jorge enjoys a variety of sports. He has recently taken up a form of Israeli Marshal Arts called Krav Maga, which he calls "fun, brutal street fighting." Jorge's "family" in LA includes his two rescue dogs: a black and tan Husky/Shepperd pup, El Rey (who won the ASPCA's cutest puppy contest) and a Lab/Shepherd mix, Estrella (who starred in Hollywood Heart's production of Flipping With The Stars. "They're my soul mates." Hollywood Heart and Toys for Tots are two charities that are near to his "heart" because "being of service matters." This year he will be co-hosting his 7th annual cocktail party to gather toys for kids for Christmas. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Actors